1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device configured to have an airbag that is configured to cover a window of a vehicle when the airbag is deployed and inflated and is stored in an upper edge of the window on a vehicle interior side, and a synthetic-resin casing that stores a folding completion body of the airbag folded to be brought close to a lower edge when the airbag is deployed and inflated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a head-protecting airbag device is configured such that a plurality of casings storing a folding completion body are arranged in a longitudinal direction of the folding completion body, and are connected to each other by bendable coupling pieces. The coupling piece is configured to have a curved portion that is bent and disposed to allow the folding completion body to be bendable in the state of an airbag assembly stored in the casing. In the conventional head-protecting airbag device, the curved portion is disposed to protrude upwards from a roof wall portion of the casing that covers a top of the folding completion body, in a state where the casing storing the folding completion body is mounted in a vehicle (for example, see JP-A-2011-31640).
That is, in the conventional head-protecting airbag device, the curved portions are disposed along a surface in an overlapping direction of the longitudinal direction of the casings with protruding openings, in the state where the folding completion body is bent to cause the protruding openings formed in lower portions of the casings to face each other when the casings are mounted in the vehicle. In other words, since the curved portion is disposed to pass through an outermost peripheral side in a region where the folding completion body is bent, a proper length is required to allow the folding completion body to be smoothly bent. However, the conventional head-protecting airbag device is problematic in that a long length of the curved portion causes an upwardly protruding amount of the curved portion to be increased, so that it is impossible to ensure a space for arranging the curved portion, for example, when a space of an upper edge of a window for storing the folding completion body is small and a vehicle component is placed close thereto.